villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnny Tezuka
Johnny Tezuka (a.k.a. Beth's Dad, Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips, Mr. Tezuka, and/or Rev. Pickle Chips), is one of the main antagonists in an internet series called "Bravest Warriors", alongside the Aeon Worm. He was also a former member of the Courageous Battlers, but in the episode Hamster Priest, his true intentions and evil plans were revealed. He is Beth´s only biological parent. He is voiced by Bill Mumy, who is known for his appearances in The Twilight Zone. History Johnny Tezuka was the leader of the Courageous Battlers, which mainly consisted of the Bravest Warriors' parents when the Warriors were very young. Mr. Tezuka would mainly look after the kids, as shown in Dimension Garden. He has always been a rather strict man and parental figure during his years as a leader of his band of heroes and the sole parent and caretaker of his only daughter, Beth Tezuka. Every day, Mr. Tezuka would send a young Danny Vasquez back to the Badlands by ejecting him from the Warriors' Hideout. It is shown at the end of the episode that he might have first encountered the Aeon Worm in his back yard. Sometime prior to the events of Time Slime, the Courageous Battlers got trapped somewhere in the See-Through Zone, leaving Chris, Beth, Danny, and Wallow to take their place as heroes of the galaxy. During that time, Mr. Tezuka was brainwashed into worshipping the Aeon Worm as part of his new religious beliefs. Mr. Tezuka made his first full appearance in the series in the first Season 2 episode, Aeon Worm. Beth and her Paralyzed Horse are called into the See-Through Zone to solve the mystery of Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips. Beth was able to find her father inside the Aeon Worm, a malevolent deity who is imprisoned in the See-Through Zone. He shows his daughter around and explains how he was able to survive by worshipping the Worm as a religious deity and religion in general. Beth had a hard time trying to convince her dad to leave the See-Through Zone, where he scolds Beth for refusing to follow his orders and accept her fate and vile destiny. Beth reluctantly obliges, only to knock him out and escape the See-Through Zone with him after meeting up with Catbug, but at the cost of Paralyzed Horse, as he warded off the Aeon Worm to ensure that Catbug, Beth, and Mr. Tezuka have successfully escaped the See-Through Zone. His role becomes much clearer in the episode Hamster Priest, where Beth checked on him to check if he needed anything before she went off on her important mission, but she makes it very clear that he does not have permission to summon his vile lord. Mr. Tezuka lies to Beth by saying that he understood her orders. He then summons a legion of hamsters, where he tells them to stop grab-assing. He experiments the hamsters by using a mysterious medicine that brainwashes them to worship the Aeon Worm. Eventually, it was revealed that he smuggled a dangerous device out of the See-Through Zone disguised as a pair of underpants. The device used Beth's brainwaves for an odd purpose that made her travel through many different dimensions at a rapid pace. When Mr. Tezuka tries his experimental medicine one last time on the hamsters, the next hamster successfully succumbs to his beliefs by saying "Never doubt the Worm", which showed him that his plans were a success, thus, ending the episode. It establishes that he is indeed Season 2's main antagonist, though, involuntarily. He would then have a major role in the last two episodes of Season 2. Although he was absent in Season of the Worm, it was established that not only was he able to escape the Hideout, but had successfully formed a cult of hamsters to continue spreading his worship of the Aeon Worm. He does however appear in Season of the Mitch, where he is revealed to have used the hamsters as part of his master plan to successfully summon the Aeon Worm into the his home dimension by being his Sticker Pet. Mr. Tezuka then summons the worm to claim Beth as his wife, which he had planned for a very long time. The process is interrupted by Mitch, who turns out to be possessed by the Paralyzed Horse, who shows up wherever Mr. Tezuka would hide. The Horse returned to ensure the absolutely safety of his most trusted companion, Beth. Paralyzed Horse distracts him temporarily by interfering with his Sticker Pet belt, thus, allowing Beth, Danny, and Wallow time to take action to put an end to Mr. Tezuka's schemes. However, he overrides the Warriors' Sticker Pets at the most critical moment to ensure that the Worm can download his offspring to Beth. Johnny Tezuka was defeated when Danny smashed his glass dome, which caused the Aeon Worm to vanish. Mr. Tezuka, shaken by his defeat, tries one last time to summon the Worm once again from his Sticker Pet belt, but Beth intervened and ordered Wallow to destroy it. After his defeat, Beth, along with Danny and Wallow, had him incarcerated prior to Chris returning to his proper timeline. Appearance Johnny has black hair like his daughter. He has his brain showing through a glass dome on the top of his head. He is slightly smaller in stature than most of the Battlers, accentuated by the fact that he doesn't carry a weapon. When he was Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips, he had a longer beard, and his teeth were oddly shaped and positioned. Personality Prior to his brainwashing he was shown to be a strict but not entirely malicious man. In addition he was shown to have a strong feminine side based on the fact that he chose to be impregnated. His hobby at the time was gardening interdimensional plants. Thanks to the Aeon Worm, Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips has lost his mind. He seems to not remember anything before he got trapped in the See-Through Zone, and although he was freed from it by his daughter and her Paralyzed Horse, he still clings on to his worship of the Aeon Worm. Gallery Sr. tezuka joven.png|Young Johnny. Qfk 17.png|Young Johnny and the Courageous Battlers. Trivia *He has a role of antagonist father similar to Martin Mertens, the father of Finn from Adventure Time. **Both are long lost fathers of each show's main protagonists. **They've both been imprisoned in another world that housed intergalactic criminals. *It is interesting to note that Johnny's actor; Bill Mumy is in fact the father of Liliana Mumy, who also voices Beth. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Remorseful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Spy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Imprisoned Category:Dissociative Category:Evil from the Past Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Creator Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Villains